Kitten
by tangerine23
Summary: Jeno, kucing manja yang ingin Renjun tau tentang perasaannya. tag : NOREN JENREN JENO X RENJUN NCT DREAM


**KITTEN**

 **NOREN fic**

JENO X RENJUN

Warning! Mengandung adegan NC

Happy reading ~~~

Sore ini Renjun baru saja pulang kerja, ia tidak menyangka jika boss nya akan memberikan tugas tambahan dengan begitu semena-mena padanya.

Renjun menjatuhkan tubuh rampingnya diatas sofa empuk. Ia melepas ikatan dasi dilehernya dengan kasar sembari menghela nafas lelah.

" Dasar sajangnim sialan! Memangnya karyawan hanya aku saja apa?! " umpat Renjun dengan lirih namun sarat akan kekesalan.

" Hyuuuung "

Tiba tiba seseorang melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Renjun dari arah belakang.

Renjun sudah mengenali suaranya. Memangnya siapa lagi yang tinggal di apartemen ini jika bukan dia dan satu peliharaan nya?

Renjun menyentuh tangan halus namun begitu terasa urat-urat yang menyembul ditangan itu.

" Hyung aku rindu.. " sosok itu menelusupkan kepalanya kedalam perpotongan leher Renjun dan menjilat-jilat kecil disana. Renjun berusaha menjauhkan kepala itu dari sampingnya.

" Aku lelah, Jeno " keluh Renjun yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang berada tidak jauh dari situ.

" Injunie Hyung~ " laki-laki bernama Jeno itu terus menyebut nama Renjun dengan nada manja andalannya dan berjalan mengekori si tuan.

Namun saat Renjun berhasil memasuki kamarnya ia dengan tidak peduli langsung menutup pintu tersebut tanpa mengindahkan sosok Jeno yang sejak tadi sangat ingin mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Jeno yang terperangkap diluar kamar mulai melengkungkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi susu oleh ibunya.

Ia tau tuannya terlihat sangat lelah sore ini, tapi ia juga sangat merindukan sosok cantik itu, ia sangat haus sentuhan Renjun yang biasa mengelus lembut surai halusnya.

Jeno masih termenung di depan pintu kamar Renjun dengan wajah sedihnya. Sementara Renjun yang sudah hendak melemparkan tubuhnya keatas kasur kembali teringat pada kucingnya yang tak kunjung memasuki kamar.

Renjun tau Jeno terkadang menjadi kurang peduli pada keadaannya yang lelah jika itu sudah berhubungan dengan nafsu. Tapi ini berbeda, Renjun jadi tidak tega membiarkan peliharaannya menunggu di luar kamar karena takut akan mengganggunya.

Renjun pun kembali kearah pintu dan membukakan nya.

Benar saja. Sosok tinggi dengan pahatan wajah sempurna itu kini sedang menampakkan wajah sedihnya. Renjun sangat lemah jika dihadapkan dengan Jeno yang seperti ini.

" Kenapa tidak masuk? Masuk lah " pinta Renjun dengan ekspresi dan suara lembut khasnya yang otomatis dapat membuat jeno menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum hingga wajahnya ikut tersenyum. Kucing itupun berlari dan melompat dengan riang ke atas tempat tidur Renjun.

Renjun mengikuti laki-laki itu setelah ia menutup pintu kamarnya. Pria cantik itu dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sederhananya bahagia bagi Jeno.

Renjun ikut naik keatas tempat tidur dan menata dua bantal dibelakangnya untuk ia jadikan sandaran. Satu tangannya meraih sebuah buku non-fiksi yang sudah 3 hari ini berusaha ia selesaikan membacanya.

Jeno dengan manjanya bergelung disamping Renjun dengan kepala yang sengaja ia letakkan diatas perut pria cantik itu.

Renjun dengan khidmat melanjutkan membaca halaman baru pada buku itu dan Jeno dengan khidmat pula mengamati wajah serius Renjun yang selalu membuatnya terkesima.

Hanya dengan melihat wajah Renjun, Jeno mempercayai jika Tuhan benar-benar ada. Dan Renjun adalah ciptaan-Nya yang paling sempurna diantara ciptaan lainnya.

Jeno mencoba meraih satu tangan Renjun yang bebas dan meletakkan nya diatas kepalanya. Ia menepuk-nepukkan tangan itu dikepalanya, refleks Renjun melanjutkan kegiatan menepuk-nepuk itu.

Renjun melirik Jeno sekilas yang masih setia memandangi wajahnya dengan tatapan manja.

Renjun terkekeh pelan kemudian dicubitnya pipi Jeno.

" Kitten ku mau apa, hm? " Kata Renjun yang mulai meletakkan buku yang gagal ia baca itu.

" Aku mau makan Injunie Hyung.. " ucap Jeno dengan kedua mata yang mengerjap lucu.

Renjun menangkup kedua pipi Jeno dan Jeno pun memajukan wajahnya hingga mereka berdua saling tatap.

Air muka Jeno kini berubah, ia tidak terlihat seperti anak kucing lagi. Tatapannya tajam mengintimidasi sosok kecil dihadapannya.

Renjun mengecup hidung mancung sosok yang ia tangkup wajahnya.

" Tapi Injunie Hyung sedang tidak ingin kamu makan " goda Renjun dengan kedua manik yang menelusuri setiap sisi wajah Jeno.

Jeno kembali melengkungkan sudut bibirnya kebawah menandakan kekecewaan nya membuat Renjun kembali mengecup puncak hidung pria itu. " Lakukan aegyo terlebih dahulu " perintah sang tuan.

Jeno pun mengangkat kembali sudut bibirnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Renjun dan mulai menjilat jilat kecil setiap sisi wajah Renjun layaknya seekor anak kucing.

Renjun hanya membiarkan Jeno melakukan apa yang dia mau. Renjun sangat menyukai Jeno yang menggemaskan seperti ini.

Kini Jeno tengah menjilati bibir ranum Renjun dengan begitu intens, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan bahu sempit sang tuan.

Begitu fokusnya ia melakukan kegiatannya hingga Jeno tanpa sadar telah membawa tubuh kecil itu berbaring dibawahnya, dengan selimut tebal berantakan yang berada disisi-sisi tubuh keduanya.

Wajah Jeno turun ke jenjang leher Renjun, ia masih konsisten menjilati bagian manapun yang ia singgahi.

Renjun sedikit mendesah ketika bagian sensitif tubuhnya dimanjakan, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jeno dan reflek menarik pelan rambut pria itu.

Tangan Jeno kini ikut bergerilya menelusuri perut rata Renjun, berusaha menyingkap kemeja yang sudah berantakan itu.

Bibir Jeno kini naik mengulum dagu Renjun kemudian jilatannya naik lagi ke bibir pria cantik itu. Jeno memagut bibir manis itu dengan kasar hingga tanpa sengaja ia menggigit dan membuat Renjun memekik disela pagutannya.

Tangan Renjun berusaha menahan pinggul sosok diatasnya yang terus berusaha menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Renjun.

Mata Renjun sudah berkaca-kaca dan kepalanya merasa pening. Entah mengapa perlakuan Jeno yang baru seperti ini sudah membuatnya berkabut.

Jeno bergumam tidak jelas disela pagutannya yang berantakan, ia merasa kenikmatan dibawah sana dan terus menggesekkan miliknya dengan tempo acak.

" Aahh Hyungg " gumam Jeno yang sudah melepaskan pagutannya dan kini kembali menjilati sudut-sudut bibir Renjun.

" J-jeno ahh " tangan kecil Renjun masih berusaha menahan pinggul Jeno yang makin kuat menggesekkan penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana tidur.

" Ber-henti ahh Jeno! "

" Hyung aku sangat inginh " rengek Jeno yang masih berusaha menggoda Renjun dibawah sana.

" Tidak sekarang Jeno, aku masih lelah.. "

Renjun berusaha mendorong Jeno untuk bangkit dari atasnya. Namun Jeno meraih kedua tangan Renjun dan menahannya dikedua sisi.

" Aku mau sekarang! "

Kemudian Jeno membungkam bibir itu agar tidak melayangkan berbagai alasan lagi.

Renjun merasa seperti diserang oleh peliharaan nya sendiri. Ia melenguh bukan main ketika Jeno dengan kasar menggesek dan menghentak kuat bagian selangkangan nya.

Seperti nya kucing ini sudah tidak mau menerima perintahnya lagi. Renjun bahkan belum siap untuk tindakan Jeno selanjutnya.

Namun tiba tiba Jeno menghentikan semuanya. Ia menatap manik Renjun dalam.

" Hyung aku menyukaimu.. Kumohon jangan bermain dengan orang lain selain diriku " lirih Jeno membuat Renjun tertegun.

Renjun kira selama ini Jeno sering meminta hal ini hanya karena ia ingin. Dan Renjun dengan senang hati menurutinya karena ia tidak merasa keberatan.

Renjun tidak pernah berpikir kalau ternyata Jeno turut membawa perasaan padanya.

Renjun terlarut dengan tatapan Jeno, ia mengelus pipi pria yang berada diatasnya, " Ya.. Lakukanlah "

Renjun masih belum memikirkan bagaimana respon yang tepat untuk kalimat Jeno, ia akan memikirkan nya nanti. Saat ini ia hanya ingin membukakan pintu untuk pria itu. Membiarkannya masuk dan menikmati waktu yang akan dilaluinya.

Dengan jawaban itu Jeno pun kembali memajukan wajahnya, sembari menutup mata ia meresapi rasa yang ada pada bibir plum itu.

" Kau manis hyung, aku selalu ingin mengecapnya setiap saat " gumamnya diujung bibir Renjun, Renjun dapat merasakan terpaan nafas Jeno yang mulai memburu.

Jeno kemudian bangkit sejenak untuk menurunkan celana yang ia kenakan, ia juga melepaskan gesper dan celana dasar yang membalut bagian bawah Renjun dan hanya menyisakan kemeja berantakan itu saja.

" Dan kau selalu indah dimataku, hyung " ucap Jeno dengan sorot mata penuh nafsu. Pandangannya menelusuri setiap lekukan pria cantik dibawahnya.

Jeno merundukkan kepalanya, ia mengendus dan menciumi bagian lutut dalam Renjun hingga bagian paha dalamnya hingga membuat Renjun mendesah sembari memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Jeno.

Dan Jeno berhenti pada bagian selangkangan Renjun, ia memperhatikan bagaimana milik Renjun terangsang karena perbuatannya. Jeno tersenyum miring, kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada selangkangan telanjang Renjun.

" AHH JENH! JEN OHH "

Renjun sontak menghentakkan kepalanya kebelakang, ia merasa seperti disiksa pelan-pelan dengan perlakuan Jeno.

Sedangkan Jeno masih menikmati tindakannya. Ia menciumi dan sesekali menjilat dibagian selangkangan Renjun. Entah apa yang ia jilat hingga membuat kepala Renjun merasakan pening yang luar biasa.

Tangan Renjun yang sudah terasa lemas itu berusaha untuk mendorong kepala Jeno agar menjauh, namun Jeno seakan menempel disana dan memperkuat hisapannya.

" A-aku sudah tidak kuat AHH! jeno.. "

Akhirnya Jeno pun melepaskan santapannya dengan berat hati, ia kembali merangkak ke atas tubuh Renjun dan menelusupkan wajahnya pada bagian leher Renjun.

Ia ingin melihat bagaimana penampilan Renjun dengan ruam merah disekujur tubuhnya.

Ia dengan pandai menggunakan bibirnya untuk mengukir banyak hickey disana.

Setelah merasa cukup, ia menggapai daun telinga Renjun dan mengulumnya. Ia berbisik, " Kau indah, kau terlalu manis. Mengecapmu seperti ini membuat kepalaku pusing dan merasa ketagihan disaat bersamaan, Hyung "

Detik berikutnya jemari Jeno merambat kebawah dan meraih penis Renjun. Bibirnya masih tetap memanjakan telinga Renjun, dan tangannya memainkan penis pria cantik itu hingga sang empu hanya mampu mendesah dan mencengkram lengan Jeno.

Penis Renjun menegang, namun belum sempat ia merasakan bagian klimaksnya, tangan itu berhenti dan berpindah kebagian lain.

" Oh my god.. Jen- ahh ahh aah! "

Jeno menelusupkan dua jarinya kedalam lubang Renjun dan membuat gerakan menusuk-nusuk dengan kuat.

" ahh- pelan jeno AHH! "

Permainan inti bahkan belum dimulai tapi suara Renjun sudah serak karena menerima kenikmatan ini.

Jeno mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan wajah cantik yang memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah karena jari-jemarinya membuat hormon adrenalin nya semakin terpacu.

Jeno semakin kencang menusuk-nusuk lubang itu hingga, " AAHHH " akhirnya Renjun berhasil mencapai klimaksnya.

jeno mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan membawa kedua kaki Renjun untuk bertengger dipundaknya. Ia meraih penis besarnya yang bergerak-gerak karena terangsang dan telah mengeluarkan percum.

Kemudian ia memposisikannya tepat dilubang Renjun. Satu kali dorongan dan

" AHHH s-sakit! " Teriak Renjun ketika Jeno mendorong penisnya sekali masuk dan benar-benar dalam. Renjun tidak bisa melampiaskan rasa sakitnya, kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Jeno dikedua sisi kepalanya.

" Kau bisa menahannya, Hyung " ucap Jeno dengan suaranya yang dalam hingga terdengar seperti erangan. Kemudian Jeno menjilat dagu Renjun dengan sensual sebelum ia menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menusuk lubang itu.

Jeno menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan namun dengan kekuatan penuh, Membuat sebagian jiwa Renjun melayang dilangit-langit kamarnya.

" Ngg.. Aahh Jen- kau AHH m-masuk terlalu dalam hnggh "

Jeno menyeringai, ia pun menambah tempo kecepatannya dalam menusuk hingga ia dapat merasakan penisnya seperti menubruk sesuatu dan saat itu juga Renjun menggelinjang hebat. Namun Jeno tidak akan membiarkan Renjun begitu saja, ia terus menghajar titik itu hingga Renjun hampir terisak karenanya.

" Jen- akh! Aku ahh aah AAHH! "

Renjun mencapai klimaks keduanya.

" Ber- hhh henti Ahh Jeno! "

" Injunie Hyung, aku bahkan belum mengeluarkan spermaku " geraman Jeno yang terdengar samar-samar ditelinga Renjun.

Renjun hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah, tangannya tidak mampu melawan karena Jeno menahannya. Bahkan kekuatannya terus berkurang seiring dengan penis Jeno yang terus menubruk titik kenikmatan nya.

Jeno tidak mengurangi temponya hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia merasakan miliknya berkedut-kedut dan lubang Renjun menyempit.

Renjun merasa klimaksnya yang ketiga akan segera datang, Jeno menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat dimenit-menit ia akan mencapai puncaknya.

" AAHH! " jeno menusuk-nusukkan penisnya ketika menyemburkan sperma dengan sangat banyak.

" Ohh Yatuhan! AHH AAAHH "

Renjun menggelinjang ketika merasakan cairan Jeno menyembur dengan deras bersamaan dengannya yang juga mencapai klimaks, tangan kekar Jeno menahan pinggul Renjun agar tidak bergerak banyak. Dan mereka menikmati sisa-sisa pelepasan keduanya.

Tidak ada suara desahan lagi. Hanya ada deru nafas yang saling bersahutan.

Tangan Jeno meraih puncak kepala Renjun dan mengusak rambut basah itu. Ia menyingkirkan helaian yang menutupi mata tuan kesayangan nya.

" Apa sekarang aku masih kucing manismu, Hyung? " tanya Jeno memecah deruan nafas keduanya.

Renjun yang masih memejamkan matanya itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian membuka matanya. Diraihnya pipi bagai pahatan pria diatasnya dan diusap lembut.

" Kucing nakal, kau tetap kucingku "

Renjun menangkup kedua sisi wajah Jeno dan mengecup keningnya lembut, penuh rasa sayang.

Jeno mungkin sering melakukan kegiatan intim ini bersama Renjun, tapi sore ini adalah yang terbaik.

Karena ia tidak merasakan gundah akan menyimpan perasannya sendiri, ia tidak tau bagaimana Renjun akan memperlakukan nya setelah ini. Tapi yang ia tau, Jeno tidak perlu lagi khawatir tentang perasaannya kepada Renjun karena ia berhasil mengungkapkannya walaupun hanya tersirat.

END

komen, boleh. ga komen, ya gapapa.

TAPI AKU PENGEN KALIAN KOMEN TITIK.


End file.
